Forge of Elements Wiki
Welcome to the Forge of Elements Wiki Here you will find everything that has to do with Forge of elements (Forge of Souls) & (Forge of Chaos 2.0). Welcome to Forge of Elements Community and Server Portal, This website will be the Official website for all Current and Future Forge of Elements servers. In order to know about our current OT servers please visit http://souls.forgeofelements.com/?subtopic=serverinfo Server Information Page. There are Common Features among all our OT servers and here is the list of them: *Server Specifications #Dedicated server box 24/7 #No Lag / No Crash / No rollback #100mbit connection #Daily Updates and Fixes #Dedicated staff members *Ingame Features #Wood cutting Profession #Wood carving Profession #Blacksmith Profession #Alchemy Profession #Mining Profession #Herbalism Profession #Teleport Command #Berserk Command #Buy item command #Reputation System #New Training System #Premium Broadcast #Guild Broadcast #Bank Commands #Spells command : Note: Please note that the usual premium services such as boats, promotion, spells and others will be available for normal free account. Create an account on the: http://souls.forgeofelements.com/?subtopic=createaccount Account Creation Page and download our http://www.4shared.com/file/YY3nWHhw/ForgeofSouls.html Custom Client and choose which world to play your new character on, and then you'll be ready to start your adventure into Forge of Souls! & Forge of Chaos 2.0 (NEW!) For more Update & notification's go to souls.forgeofelements.com Forge of Elements Rules *'Forge of Chaos 2.0 Rules: for Players' *''-Players are not allowed to create characters with Racism names, Sexual names or any sort of offensive names'' *''-Players are not allowed to threaten or insult a staff member under any circumstances.'' *''-Players are not allowed to pretend to be a staff member at all.'' *''-Players are not allowed to exploit any weakness or Bug, and they are required to report it to a staff member immediately and then report it on the forums of the server here: > http://souls.forgeofelements.com/index.php?subtopic=forum&action=show_board&id=5 <'' *''-Players are not allowed to manipulate any staff under any circumstance.'' *''-Players are not allowed to share an account (Not even if is your brother,cousin,niece,etc.)'' *''-Players are not allowed to have more than 1 house per account (If you get caught you can lose both of your houses)'' *''-Players are not allowed to cause frags on other players consciously. (That's called for an instant 1 day ban)'' *''-Players are NOT allowed to broadcast or patrocinate any other server & if a player see that happening they must report it to a Gamemaster,CM or God immediately. no questions asked (That's for an instant ban for indefinitely time)'' *''-Players are allowed to have 1 house per account & all the DH (Donator Houses) he wants per acc.'' *''-Players are allowed to help other players if they have the knowledge.'' *''-Players are allowed to speak freely but at the same time having respect to other members of the game itself (This include staff members)'' *''-If a Player see another player causing frags on purpose they must report it to a Staff member immediately.'' *''-Players are allowed to use multiclient.'' *''-Players are allowed to report a staff member if the same is breaking the rules, you must report it to a GM, CM or God immediately.'' * *for Staff Members *-Staff Members are not allowed to concider themselves above or better than players. *-Staff Members are not allowed to insult the players. *-Staff Members are not allowed to threaten players or force them to do actions. *-Staff Members are not allowed to ask a player's account information. *-Staff Members are not allowed to steal items from players or take his loot. *-Staff Members are not allowed to argue or fight other players. *-Staff Members are not allowed to steal from counters. *-Staff Members are not allowed to take items that are beyond a players limit *-Staff Members are not allowed to abuse of their powers for their own advantage. *-Staff Members are not allowed to participate in other staff members events. *-Staff Members are not allowed to abuse of his power while he/she is using his/her normal char (If you get insulted on any way while using normal char you cant harm or trow any rule to a player.) *-Staff Members are not allowed to push player's around. *-Staff Members are not allowed to tp NPC to a player or move the NPC from his spawn point. *-Staff Members are not allowed to tp players to unreachable places. *-Staff Members are not allowed to take profit while abusing of his power. (Ex. Making ppl pay to tp them somewhere, or taking them to an unreachable place.) *-Staff Members are not allowed to give any special treatment to a player. (Ex. if the player mess a lot and gets on ppl's nerve, you dont do anything about it,. but if the player mess with your special someone then you act and take action, NO special treatment to a certain player.) *-Staff Members are not allowed to tp players to places so they can die. (Unless there's an explication for your actions.) *-Staff Members are allowed to own houses applying to the same rule as player 1 normal house per account. *-Staff Members are allowed to use normal characters. *-Staff Members are allowed to help players with the normal characters. *-Staff Members are allowed to play as normal players as well, but when on normal character log out your staff character, do not leave it afk while your leveling normal character. *-Staff Members are allowed to make their own events. *-Staff Members are allowed to enforce the rules at anytime. *-Staff Members are allowed to do raids at any time of the day. *-Staff Members are allowed to make events and make their own rules of event. (Ex. if a staff member says Roulette event but if you lose you will be tp to an itsy bitsy to die. But Staff members must warn the player first, because of blessings or other circumstances.) *-Staff Members are allowed to take the necessarily actions when the player is not following the rules. *-Staff Members are allowed to tp them self to any place they desire. *-Staff Member must show prudence, respect & Loyalty to the rules, server & players at all time *-Staff Members must be active & Helping. *-Staff Members must treat everyone including players the same. *-Staff Members must watch over each other & if they see another staff member breaking the rules they must notify the owner of the server immediately by email. Support in game | class="xl25" style="width:125pt" width="166"| | class="xl24" style="width:60pt" width="80"| | class="xl24" style="width:120pt" width="160"| |- height="20" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.0pt" | class="xl28" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;width:101pt" width="134"| 'Forge of Souls' | class="xl29" style="width:125pt" width="166"| | class="xl28" style="width:60pt" width="80"| | class="xl28" style="width:120pt" width="160"| |} Latest activity Category:Browse